The objective of the Oligopeptide Facility is to provide primary structural data on various proteins and peptides under study by members of the Cancer Center and other faculty of the University of Chicago and outside. Services that are provided by the facility include amino acid analysis or composition of proteins, amino-terminal amino acid sequence analysis of proteins/peptides, and the production of synthetic peptides. In addition, the facility provides individualized consultation to Cancer Center researchers to enable them to design, synthesize, sequence and analyze peptides, and workshops for all interested staff and faculty. The peptide microsequencing capability of this Core provides CRC investigators with amino acid sequence data from extremely small quantities of protein for the purposes of identification of the protein product where the sequence is known, comparison with protein sequence information for determination of similarity and generating synthetic peptides for further biological and molecular characterization of these proteins. The peptide synthetic capability of the core provides CRC investigators with the ability to investigate peptides of interest to them through generation of antibodies, isotope mapping or assessment of biological properties. This facility was opened in March, 1988. Thirty-four Cancer Center investigators are users of the facility. The apparent need is mostly for peptides to produce antibodies or epitope mapping. The Core attempts to remain responsive to the needs of the Cancer Center members, determines priority of services, and keeps Center members informed of new developments and technical advances.